The Keyblade's Heir
by Miss Minnie Mouse
Summary: The Queen makes a discovery that will change all of their lives forever. King Mickey X Queen Minne Kingdom hearts saga. You just have to read it. Chapter 19 up. CHapter 20 will make you question everything you thought you knew insert evil laugh here lol
1. Prologue : A glimpse into the future

Prologue: A glimpse into the future

_This is not the beginning; however the entire story begins here._

_I do not own any of the characters or kingdom hearts._

It was the very best of times…and yet the worst possible timing. How could this have happened? After everything they have done to prevent this event. Years of lonely nights sleeping in solitude, adjacent bedrooms, wanting to be near him and longing to feel his touch. All was lost the night he came home from the war.

The Queen raced down the corridors of her brilliant castle, tears streaking her worried face. She finally finds the sanctuary in which she was looking for and throws the doors open wide and shuts them swiftly, almost collapsing behind them. She flings herself onto the bed and weeps.

Meanwhile in the courtyard the King and his young apprentice where practicing combat drills when suddenly Daisy the queen's Lady in waiting, absconded anxiously into the mist of the false battle. "Your Majesty..." she said breathlessly "your Majesty come quick it's… it's the queen. She barely finished the sentence before she fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain from the jaunt.

It was almost as if time had ceased, it took him no longer than the wind passing against ones face to reach their bedroom. And there half on the bed and half off, draped in sadness lay his queen. "Minnie!, oh my love what's troubling you." "What is it that I can do to make you smile again? Name it and it is yours." The room fell silent and still the echoing of her whimpers could barely be heard from outside the door. That would be the only sound that came for minutes as a host of close friends stood just outside.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity she leaned her head upon his shoulder and said "My king, my love… I have failed you." In the kings thoughts her words did not connect as he pondered what could this beautiful creature have done to ever feel like she had let him down. Before he could say a word she took his hand and placed it firmly upon her belly.

The king knew then what this was she was trying to tell him without uttering the words that would complete her madness. Mickey leaned in to his wife and took her gently by the chin, wiping away the remaining tears that were left slowly drifting down her face. "My dear," he said gently. "We knew one day this might happen and nothing we do now is going to change the fact that you are now holding within your womb the heir to Disney castle.

"Mickey…" she cried. "What about the prophecy?" "What about our child who must bear the burden of the key blade?" "What…" She paused. As she was caught off guard by that same goofy grin he gets when life is going his way. "You smile at this?"She questioned. "No, my dear, I smile at the revelation that the life that you now carry within you was made in love, will be raised in love and will be the greatest ruler that this world or any of the worlds has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 1 : The return of the King

**The Return of the King: Chapter One**

_This chapter is dedicated to my good friend squad; who loves Mickey and Minnie as much as I do._

Disney castle's lights had shown brighter than usual that night. The king could almost see the entire kingdom, that was also thanks to the many stars lighting their way. The worlds they worked so hard to save, the worlds they sacrificed so many years protecting, now illuminating their way home. The king's thoughts however, were abruptly interrupted by an unintelligible outburst.

Look your magestehy it's da castle! The magician quacked. The king shot up from his seat and headed to the window of the gummi ship hoping to catch even a glimpse of his queen. Goofy glanced over at the king, acknowledging the desperation in his face decided to chime in with his own reassuring gesture. Gosh, yur majesty, it looks like Queen Minnie has every light in the castle on, almost as if she knew we were comin huh?

The king smiled at this, knowing in his heart that within the hour he would be home. Home and able to embrace his love and hold her as he has desired to do for so long. Yes, Goofy it seems she has. The king managed as he rubbed the back of his head in thought his face with a slight blush to it. Donald and Goofy resisted the temptation to embarrass him further. The three sat in anxious anticipation as they made there way closer to home.

Back at Disney castle the Queen was preparing herself for another long and lonely night, her lady in waiting assisting her in dressing for the evening. The Queen solemnly took the ribbon from her hair and began to brush it slowly, lost in her thoughts of the day's events. Daisy walked over to her and gently removed the brush from her hand and took over.

At first Daisy resisted speaking for a moment as she didn't want to burden the Queen with anymore obligating circumstances but decided to address her concerns anyway. After all, she is not only the Queen's lady in waiting but her counsel as well and it was her job to make certain the queens duties are carried out. After convincing herself this was the only and proper action, she piped up with a barely audible, Your Majesty…

Half of her wished for the Queen to be so lost in thought she would not acknowledge her, yet the other half wished she would answer a few questions that needed her attention.

Hmm, wha? Oh, yes Daisy. The Queen replied as she was awakened from her thoughts.

Reluctantly Daisy addressed her concerns. Your Majesty, in court today, with the counsel of elders where they speaking of replacing you and King Mickey?

Oh, Daisy of course not! The queen scoffed. They just like to stick their noses in where it doesn't belong, that's all. I wouldn't be at all concerned with that. She said firmly, waving her hand in a gesturing manner as to end the topic; unfortunately Daisy is not known for taking subtle hints and invited herself in for a more expansive answer.

Yes, your grace but with the impending coup with the elders and the king in constant danger don't you think that the elders have a point? Maybe it is time that you and the king at least try to conceive an heir… once the king returns that is…

Daisy looked down at the floor, hesitant to initiate any further statements as the look on the Queen's face went from shock to fear. The queen quickly rose from her vanity, and began pacing in front of the mirror exacerbated. Daisy you know why the king and I have decided against that. She said trying to calm herself but was unsuccessful. Don't you think I long for a child of my own? The queen almost shouted as tears welled up in her fluttering brown eyes.

Oh, Min….Minnie I'm so sorry to have said that to you. . Daisy held her friend as the queens tears spilled onto her face, but just as the queen went to wipe them away she caught a glimpse of a strange light heading right for Disney castle. Daisy Look! The queen shouted. Stunned and amazed by its strange glow the two moved toward the open bay window for a better look. Daisy, is that? It can't be… can it? Daisy responded.

Your Majesty that is the king's gummi ship! She bellowed almost falling out of the window with excitement. The queen smiled as she realized Daisy was right, and announced to her lady in waiting, "The king has returned", there is only time for happy tears, fetch my cloak.

The Lady in waiting did as she was told and the two women raced to the gardens as quickly as their feet could carry them. The ship had only just landed as the two stopped only yards away waiting and praying for it to be their loves that emerge. As the doors slowly opened a lanky familiar figure emerged with a bow, followed by a quack of lightning, bolting him right out of the way.

Donald raced to daisy as Goofy tried to console his rear, holding her tightly almost forgetting the Queens presence all together. Oh, your magestehy, he bowed a little ashamed he had not done so to begin with. Never mind that Donald where is he, is he with you? Where is the king? The half composed Queen asked desperation clearly written all over her face.

Before Donald could say anything her answer was standing on the plank of the ship, arms open wide and smiling through his tears. She gasped in fear and delight. Fear that he wasn't really there and she would run over there and he would be gone, yet delight that she still saw him standing there after she exhaled the breath she had held from her bedroom.

She ran to him, her bare feet caked in mud, her nightgown lightly damp from the dew but she didn't care. All she could think was "I have to hold him before I wake up, before I wake up and this was all a dream". Her tears were steadily streaming down her face as he too started to run towards her.

"I have to touch her face he thought". "I have to feel her kiss before I wake up in that awful hotel room." They stopped just short of each other, only their noses were touching at first. He slowly lifted his shaking hand to her face and began to wipe away her tears with gentle kisses. She broke down into his arms realizing he was really there. The two ended up on the ground embraced in one another, completely unaware of the small audience behind them.

Goofy gestured to for them to depart. Donald took Daisy's hand as they disappeared into the castle leaving the two lovers to their much deserved reunion.

Mickey looked at his wife, hard. Memorizing every new feature he could take in. Her face was riddled with worry, but she was just as lovely as the day he had left her. His however was painted with guilt. Min… He started to speak but instead he swept her up into his arms and carried her back towards the castle into her bedroom. He gently placed her onto the bed removing her cloak as he continued to kiss her gentle lips.

Your Majesty, she started but was cut off by the king's response. "I may be the king Minnie, but I am first and foremost your husband and you do not need to address me as anything other than Mickey". He softly began to run his hand up her nightgown across her leg, as he pulled her closer to him kissing her deeply. In fact he said with a sly air, in-between his lavish kisses; I want to hear you say it. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Knowing full well what he meant by the statement she conceded to remove his shirt but was taken back by what she saw.

Mickey! She almost screamed. That's not exactly what I meant by that sweetheart he said, knowing full well he was being a smart-alek. Minnie who was unresolved by his demeanor on the subject rolled her eyes and said "No, what happened to you?" "What kind of danger were you really in to receive such scars?" Oh, what have they done to you? She said with true concern in her voice. Normally Mickey would resolve to tell her but not tonight.

Mickey's eyes widened he was not in the mood to talk of war, his heart had other passions in mind. He leaned in close and whispered softly and slowly into her ear, almost instantly making her melt into his arms. "Not tonight". And with that, he began kissing her passionately, over and over until she finally gave in and proceeded to let him take her. It is said, that the night the king returned the Queens moans could be heard from the east wing of the castle to the stable houses outside.

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I do intend on making the next chapter completely LEMON…so if you don't like it…don't read it. ____ if you do then great..this is going to be a very long story so bare with me as I struggle through this. MICKEYXMINNIE romance._


	3. Chapter 2: Echos of the Heart

ECHOS OF THE HEART

(otherwise known as The Makings of a king) (This chapter is Lemon so be warned, I do not own any characters only the storyline)

Mickey kissed her deeply within her lips; causing her eyes to flutter with uncontrollable effort. His hands caressed the soft skin just above the small of her back, digging them into her firmly as he began to devour the nape of her neck.

Her sighs of passions were ringing in his ears. Her wanting pants becoming more labored with every kiss. This was his happy thought. This is what he fought so hard for.

He withdrew from his sensual kisses as she lay helpless with desire. He gently moved his hands up the airy white negligee, still covered in light dew from their meeting in the gardens. It barely covered her exquisite physique as the dampness had bled through the thin fabric melding it to the skin beneath. He approached her waist now continuing upward slowly, but as he came to her breast his appetite grew and over her head with it and onto the floor it rested.

She lay in wanting, her hair fallen down from the disrobing, now sprawled across the linen beneath her. As he beheld the beauty of the body before him, everything about her made his desire grow with an intensity he had not felt before. He buried himself into her bosom, sweeping his tongue across her top, bit by bit, while eagerly pulling himself onto her bodice.

She pulled him closer as she began removing his remaining attire. Pulling him onto her completely as she too returned the passionate kisses he so willingly gave. He positioned himself between her thighs, gently entering her while passionately kissing her mouth. He tasted the flavors of her skin as the warmth from between her began to overtake his senses.

As his excitement grew, he began enthusiastically thrusting himself deeply into her as she began climbing the wall behind her with her hands. Her eyes began to glisten, rolling in and out of her head. Moaning and sighing until the sensation of his penetrations finally left her breathless with ecstasy.

She urged him on by moving her hips in time along with his. Mickey pulled her away from the wall, having her completely beneath him, thrusting in and out of her, nuzzling and kissing her all over. Taking her breast into his hands and suckling her as he continued to make love to her. "Mmmmph…uhh" he panted. He knew he was getting close. It had been so long since he had felt her body intertwined with his.

"OHhh…Ohh…Mickey!" she cried as she peeked with excitement. He knew she was climaxing, he too felt the warm dew between her legs, as they began to shake violently around him.

Her moans where like music to him, the rapid beating of their hearts combined orchestrated a symphony of ecstasy. He was close and he couldn't stop. His long journey and lonely nights tip toed in and out of his mind as the pleasure that surrounded them finally overtook him.

"Uhhhh.." He let out with his last thrust, holding her closer to him than before, causing him the deepest of penetrations.

When it ended, he lay there atop her for a moment, exhausted and content, as she gently stroked his back lightly with her fingers. He pulled back a little, just enough to see her face. "Oh, Minnie… I love you so much." He said taking her face into his hands and kissing her lightly on the top of her head. "Mmm…" she replied. "I love you." She finished. Both mice extremely tired from the homecoming gave each other a light kiss goodnight. Minnie curled up against him, her head on his chest.

Minnie's thoughts were sound, as she knew her king had returned for good this time, as promised. She resolved herself to sleep peacefully for the first time in years. She would sleep soundly knowing she would awake at his side.

As Mickey held his now sleeping queen, he thought again about the lonely nights he had spent away from her. He thought of the battling the heartless and of leaving her here alone to run the kingdom. What a strong queen he has.

No...

What an even stronger wife.

As the hour grew later and time crept deeper into night, the echoing of the still beating hearts of the two lovers, were the only sounds now remaining that could be heard.


	4. Chapter 4: Something Amiss

**Something amiss**

Two month's have passed since the return of the king, and everything is as it should be. He was home, everyone was safe and things seemed to be getting back to normal. The King advances through his kingdom observing the musketeer's training, inspecting their abilities and critiquing their form.

In the garden just behind the training grounds, the Queen was accompanied by her usual assembly of attendants, waiting maids and aristocrats. He stared at her for a moment, taking in every ounce of her gracious presence. How beautiful, he thought. She had radiance about her that he hadn't noticed before, almost as if she were glowing.

Taking notice of the time, Mickey began expeditiously making his way to the garden as he knew all to well the consequences of keeping his lovely wife waiting long, solely entertaining the entourage of society's elite. She would most certainly lecture him in their chambers later and may forbid him entry after. As his father told him, "chambers are for beds and bedding not for inquisitions or criticisms"," leave that for court."

Moments before the King arrived upon the gathering however; an unexpected outcry of panic seemed to be coming from that very direction causing him to sprint to the scene at once. As he made his way through the crowd, the cause of the distress was soon realized. There on the ground lay his queen. A hard pang of fear shot through his body as he rushed to her side at once, nearly casting aside onlookers in the way.

Minnie! He cried as he gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her swiftly within the castle walls. Once inside, he laid her thoughtfully upon a nearby settee taking the utmost care with her person. "Call for the doctor." "And fetch Donald and Goofy at once" the king commanded as he tried with every effort to revive his dear wife.

Daisy, who had been only moments behind the king, tried to explain what had occurred to no avail as she too did not understand this unfortunate event herself. "Your majesty "She didn't appear to be feeling unwell, until moments before your arrival." "She just collapsed!" The panting duck had begun to feel uneasy as well, and promptly decided to seat herself on the ground next to the queen.

The magician and knight had just arrived in query .The King, who was holding his love's hand trying desperately to arouse her, was too consumed to answer their pleas for his acknowledgement. Daisy then proceeded to explain the situation to them when the king noticed Minnie's eyes had started to flutter.

"She's awake!" he shouted. "Minnie can you hear me?" "Minnie! Minnie…" he continued. The Queen's eyes danced for a moment before he came into focus and she began to speak. "What happened Mickey?" she asked with more concern for him than herself.

Mickey proceeded to help her to an upright position and began to account for the happenings of the moments leading up to her awaking, as well as advising her that he had called for the doctor and she WOULD be seeing him.

"I'm fine!" she pressed. ""I'm sure this was just a fluke! I was probably too hot and too tired to be outside in a ball gown entertaining a conglomeration of overzealous stuffed shirts." She pleaded with the King but he still insisted she see the doctor no matter how she protested.

The doctor soon arrived and gestured for the Queen to be examined, as he proceeded to close the door he gave a reassuring smile to the king. Donald, Daisy, Goofy waited quietly as the king paced back and forth before the door. It seemed like hours had past, in reality it had only been a short while. "What's taking so long?" Mickey announced breaking the uneasy silence.

Donald got up from his seat and walked over to his old friend and gave him a gentle pat on the back. "Everythingggs gonna be fine your magestehy, you'll see."Donald began with ha halfhearted smile. Daisy noticed that kind words, no matter how comforting they seemed were not going to help cease the impatience of the worried king so she decided to make a suggestion of her own. "Your majesty…" "Why don't you go and finish your rounds with the musketeers and I will come and get you when the doctor is finished with the Queen?" Daisy queried also with a halfhearted smile.

"I don't know…," Mickey said with uncertainty. "What if she needs…?" but before the king could finish his sentence he was cut off by the insistent female duck waving her feathery finger.

"Bup! Bup! Bup! You aren't doing anyone any good moping around here, neither are these two...take them with you as well, won't you!"

"Alright", the king said reluctantly. "But you WILL come and fetch me the moment she emerges wont you?" he half pleaded and half demanded. "Of course I will." The female duck said with a smile. "I am sure that had it been anything serious the doctor would have emerged with news by now, go on…Everything will be fine." The duck insisted.

The king knew that Daisy was his wife's closest friend and was assured she was just as worried as he was leading him to trust her with this. So he motioned for his two companions and hesitantly left the castle, and proceeded to the training grounds.

Not soon after the King departed, the doors of the infirmary flung open with great force. The queen darted past the lady in waiting and continued to run down the great hall wailing. Daisy didn't waste any time giving her chase or even speaking with the doctor. She recalled the promise she had made to the worried king and immediately started sprinting toward the training grounds at once.

The Queen raced down the corridors of her brilliant castle, tears streaking her worried face. She finally finds the sanctuary in which she was looking for and throws the doors open, shutting them swiftly and almost collapsing behind them. She bolts toward the bed, throwing herself upon it and weeps.

Meanwhile in the courtyard the King and his young apprentice where practicing combat drills when suddenly Daisy, ran anxiously into the mist of the false battle. "Your Majesty..." She said breathless "your Majesty come quick it's… it's the queen." She had barely finished the sentence before she fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain from the jaunt. Donald raced over kneeling to her as the king took off in the direction of the castle.

It was almost as if time had ceased, it took him no longer than the wind passing against ones face to reach their bedroom. And there, with her head buried into the bed, draped in sadness lay his queen. "Minnie! Oh, My love!" "What can I do to make you better?" "Name it and it is yours."

The king's heartfelt words echoed in the Queen's ear along with her own heartbeat. The room fell silent and the still echoes of her labored breathing could barely be heard from outside the door. That would be the only sound that came for minutes as a host of close friends awaited anxiously outside.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity she leaned her head upon his shoulder and said "Mickey, My love… I have failed you." She could say no more. In the kings thoughts her words did not connect as he pondered what could this beautiful creature have done to ever feel like she had let him down. Before he could say a word she took his hand and placed it firmly upon her belly.

The king knew then what this was she was trying to tell him, he also realized why this had upset her so. Mickey leaned in to his wife and took her gently by the chin, wiping away the remaining tears that were left slowly drifting down her face.

"My dear, this is not a circumstance that calls for fault" he said gently. "We knew one day this might happen and nothing we do now is going to change the fact that you are now holding within your womb the heir to Disney castle." The king stated in a firm but soothing manner.

"Mickey…" The Queen cried almost hysterical. "What about the prophecy?" "What about our child who must bear the burden of the key blade should you….ahh I can't even think it!"She carried on. "What…" She paused, as she was caught off guard by that same goofy grin he gets when life is going his way.

"Why are you smiling?"She questioned. "A prophecy that will imprison our child to an impending life of war and chaos and you are smiling?" she sighed.

"No, my dear, I smile at the revelation that the life that you now carry within you was made in love, will be raised in love and will be the greatest ruler that this world or any of the worlds has ever seen.

Chapter end.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and answers

**Questions and Answers**

Mickey tried to remain strong and calm for the sake of his wife's sanity. The pregnancy alone was enough for her worry about. But as cold reality began to set in, his own fears about the prophecy surfaced. He became consumed with finding anything he could on this impending curse. How it worked, how he inherited the key blade, how it chooses its wielder. He spent hours and weeks studying every book in the library, right down to the bible, trying to find the answers he was looking for. All the while Pluto his faithful friend lying beneath his masters feet. Exhausted, Mickey lay perched over a pile of hardbacks and unsigned proclamations, when a soft knock came at the door.

"Enter." He groaned, hoping that it was not one of his attendants reminding him of another duty he had forgotten. But a heavy sigh of relief came when he looked up from the stacks of books before him and there stood his lovely and a bit more pregnant wife. "Mickey, oh dear." She sighed as she brought her hands to her face walking toward him. "Look at the state of you." She said in a pleading tone.

"I'm fine sweetheart, really." He said, trying to give her a convincing smile. His eyes were red, and his hair was matted, he looked as though he had not slept in a year. She eyed him closely. She knew why he was doing this but it had taken its toll and enough was ENOUGH! "Please Mickey, wont you come to bed and rest." She half pleaded and half demanded. He knew she meant business and he was oh so very tired.

As he looked over his wife, he noticed she had grown a bit since his prophecy madness set in. Her royal blue over coat was open just enough for him to see a sheer white linen negligee that just draped her now noticeable bump. He smiled as he reveled at how beautiful she looked in the firelight. She was still so beautiful, although she looked understandably exhausted herself.

His thoughts of romance quickly left him, a crooked frown replacing them as he could not seem shake the feeling that he didn't have as much time as he first thought. He had this unrelenting feeling that the baby would come soon. That was all part and thanks to the doctor's words days earlier about his wife's slight spotting and how she could loose the baby if she was not extremely careful. He quickly shook the thought from his mind determined that would not be the case. He rose from his chair slowly, walking to his wife and gently lifted her up into his arms. "I'm ready", he said flashing her one of his tired yet debonair smiles.

"Mickey really, you don't have to carry me everywhere you know." She stated with a playful yet earnestly concerned tone. "I know", he started. "But I love to have you in my arms, it reminds me of the day we were married." He finished. "Oh Mickey." She half giggled and half sighed. He carried her up to their now joined bedroom, placed her gently on the bed and removing her over coat. Minnie was already in her bed clothes but he was just as royal as when he had arisen. She shifted herself into the bed as he tucked her in with a kiss on the head and proceeded to the other side.

She watched him as he began to undress and climb into bed. The scars from the war were still glistening on his back and chest. She shuttered for a moment at the thought, but that was quickly shaken as he leaned over and laid his head on her chest. He lightly began to kiss and rub her belly, telling the little one inside how much he loved them. Minnie could not help but smile at this as she thought it was the sweetest thing. How a man, who was such a mighty king, who had fought wars and won many battles could be so gentle.

"I love you, Mickey." She sighed into his ear. "I love you, Minnie." He stated. He began slyly reaching his hand around to her sides and began to tickle her on her belly "I love you too, little one!" He laughed. Minnie giggled with delight as they both turned over cuddling close to one another and drifted off to sleep.

Over the next couple of weeks Mickey continued with his search to no avail. Finally about to give up, Mickey's eyes widened and ears perked as he noticed a small ragged book in the study. "Frim and Froes Fairytales by Francis Firm and Fergusson Froes" he read the title out loud to himself and smirked. "Well, it's worth a shot." He said. As he opened the book and skimmed the pages, he noticed this book seemed very familiar to him. Like a memory. But before he had enough time to browse the second page the book began to glow. Like a movie playing in his mind Mickey began to see his life flash before his eyes upon the glowing pages. He saw himself back on the farm with Walt, the day he adopted Pluto to his wedding day with Minnie. Suddenly the memories stopped at one particular scene.

_He saw himself sitting on the bank of a river just as the sun was setting, his head resting on this knees and a crown lying next to him on the ground. I remember this day he thought to himself, the day he became the King of Disney castle. This was the day I heard that strange voice calling to me…_

_Power sleeps within you…_

_If you give it form it will give you strength…_

_ Choose well…_

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near…_

_ Don't be afraid…_

_ You hold the mightiest weapon of all…_

_I remember. I remember the voice telling me to choose a path. One path led to darkness the other to light. The still familiar voice seemed to buzz in his memories just as the day it had occurred. Then like a flash he was back in the study in his chair holding what seemed to be a simple storybook._

Mickey quickly closed the book looking up from it a bit shaken from the events that had just occurred. He found himself lost in thought…deeply trying to understand what had happened and what to do next. Had he found a portal to the answers he was seeking? Could this simple storybook give him the insight to prevent his child from having to bear the burden of the key blade? "Mickey this is no time to be rash." He said aloud to himself. He wasn't entirely certain that if this book was safe. In fact it could have been planted there by anyone. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Suddenly it came to him. "Merlin." He whispered. And with and inhaled breath Mickey tucked the book under his arm and headed in the direction of the cornerstone.


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

Mickey raced in the direction of the cornerstone, rushing right past Daisy and the Queen in the hallway, almost knocking over one of the coats of armor. But he didn't stop. Minnie and Daisy looked at each other quizzically as he disappeared into the doorway of the throne room. Suddenly a rush of worry washed over the Queen as she clasps her hands to her face and looked up at Daisy.

"What in the world…" Daisy started.

"Daisy, maybe he's found something about the prophecy, something horrible that he didn't want to tell me!" The queen said in a worried tone.

"Your majesty…" Daisy began as she took the queen by the shoulders. "He's fine, the baby's fine it's all going to be fine, you'll see." she said trying to calm the now teary eyed queen, although she was not entirely certain that the queen wasn't right. The king had never run past the queen like that, without acknowledging her presence, no matter the hurry he was in. The queen's eyes darted from the throne room door to her hands that were placed over her new found bump.

The two women stared at each other for a moment. Then without a word then the queen turned and began scurrying towards the throne room. Daisy did not dare follow. She knew that Minnie was now on a mission and there was no stopping her.

Mickey had just arrived at the cornerstone and had summoned Merlin when he heard a familiar yet hurried clicking of heels. He turned his attention from the orb of light to the doorway where his wife was standing her hand on her chest panting and reaching out to him. Mickey quickly rushed over to her. "Minnie what's wrong? Is it the baby? What happened?" He stated in the most concerned tone, completely forgetting he had rushed past her in the hall.

"I…" She started almost out of breath. "I was going to ask you the same thing" She finished, looking up to him with worry clearly in her eyes.

Mickey now realizing the panic he had created. He gently took her by the hand and walked her over to a chair by the cornerstone simply for her to rest from the jaunt he had so mistakenly caused. "There now, everything is fine." "Let me tell you what I found." Mickey said trying to smile.

She sat down in anticipation of what he was going to say… Why must she sit if everything was fine? She wondered, not at all thinking it was only for her rest. She wasn't thinking of herself at the moment. Was this news really terrible as she had suspected? She shook the thought from her mind and resolved herself to hear the news be it good or bad, she would take it in stride or so she tried to convince herself.

Mickey slowly began removing the book from under his arm and showed it to her.

"Minnie, do you know what this is?" he asked her gently.

"Well," she began, lifting her brow. "It …it appears to be a story book." She concluded.

"Yes." He said with a unknowing tone.

"But have you seen it before…here in the castle, have you seen this book?" He asked her, his tone now moved to slight anxiety.

"Well, no." she stated now intrigued.

"No Mickey I have never seen that book before this moment." she finished, while wondering what a storybook had to do with anything.

Mickey knew then that this was not a fluke. He began to account the events that had happened in the study. As she listened to him a slight look of terror came over her.

"Mickey, what if that book was planted here?" Minnie questioned with great concern for her husband. Mickey felt his chin with his hand as he answered her.

"That is why I summoned Merlin here, He is the only one who would be able to explain this phenomenon and tell us if this book is the key to finding a way to stop the prophecy." Neither the King nor Queen had noticed that Merlin had entered the room.

"So you want to know about a prophecy ehh?" Merlin piped up.

"Merlin!" Mickey and Minnie both said at the same time with great relief. Mickey immediately greeted his friend and wasted no time in telling him what happened.

"And we found this story book in…" Before Mickey could finish his sentence Merlin had taken the book from the King's hands and looked down at it with great anxiety.

"Where…" Merlin paused. "Where did you find this?" the old wizard said trembling almost as if he were in shock.

"I found it in the study, have you seen this book before Merlin?" Mickey stated.

"Yes, my boy…the night you were born" The old wizard paused for a moment then continued. "So you want to know of the Key blade prophecy, is that right?" he finished with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, please… it is of the greatest importance." Mickey pleaded.

"What do you know of this prophecy so far, your majesty?" Merlin questioned while looking over the book, careful not to open it.

"Not a lot I am afraid." Mickey responded. "Only that should I have a child, the key blade would be passed on, destining them to a life of…" Mickey did not finish and his face signaled to Merlin that he had no intention of doing so. If not for the sake of his dear distressed wife but he couldn't even bring himself to if she was not present. Merlin sensed this.

Minnie held Mickey's hand tighter as she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Merlin took notice and unknowingly proceeded to try and calm the queen. "Not to worry yet my Queen there is time yet, and no need to be saddend as you are yet to become….Oh my…" Merlin stopped himself, as he now noticed the Queen's newest addition to her person as she cradled her belly.

"Yes…it is time" Merlin said to himself. "It is far past the time that I told you a story." The wizard finally spoke up.

Mickey and Minnie moved closer to one another, holding each other for comfort as they both had a sinking feeling that the story Merlin was about to tell them would not have a happy ending.

Merlin then began to recount the prophecy word for word as he remembered it.

_An old Wizard far older than myself, came to your parents your majesty, in the night with news that he had a vision. A vision of a gift that was to be bestowed upon their son, but to listen to the tale, it seemed more of a curse. _

"_Your son will be a great champion for many and many more than those that have settled here on this world. They will know him by the strange sword he carries, one that appears with threat and dissipates as if it never was. They will call him, key blade master and bow to him not only as a king but as a great warrior." For when the warrior king comes forth so shall he bring upon the fates of many."_

_Mickey's parents were delighted that their son would be a great king but the wizard also heeded a warning._

"_But beware…" The old wizard warned._

"_The one who bears the key blade shall also bear its burdens…"_

"_The key blade master will be destined to fight his entire life, going hungry at times and feeling the sting of loneliness too often. He will reject the key blade but it will ultimately find his hands once more. He will win a great many battles but to no avail he shall undoubtedly be at war."_

"_Eventually his hands will grow tired of fighting, his feet will be weary from running and his efforts will seem in vain."_

"_And so from the adjournment of this great warrior shall the next blade bearer come forth from the womb of his cherished queen."_

"_But the key blade spares no pain; for she too will feel the agony that it brings forth." _

"_She will watch her lover tired and scared from battles, longing for his presence when the key blade calls. The pain will not stop there as her heart will ache and she will wish for death knowing that as her child is born unto this world they were only destined to die for it."_

Merlin stopped there sensing the silent outcry from the queens aching heart. Mickey held his wife as hot tears streamed steadily down her face. Her heart was breaking before their eyes at even the mention of death. Mickey tried to comfort her but he knew that they needed answers, he needed to know how he could save his unborn child.

"What about the book?" Mickey said gesturing to Merlin but still holding Minnie and never taking his eyes from hers.

"This book is very powerful." Merlin began. "It is not a child's toy or game. This book is a portal, a portal to the past…Present…and"

before Merlin could finish Mickey still looking up at minnie finished the sentece with"Future."


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Kingdom Hearts

**Broken Kingdom Hearts**

Minnie could not bear to hear the word death in the same sentence as her child. She stood from the chair in which she was sitting, her hands shaking and her face aimed at the ground but stained with tears. Mickey had begun slowly backing away in fear of what she might do as Merlin looked on with a heavy heart.

"ENOUGH!" She cried out. "STOP IT! STOP TALKING ABOUT MY CHILD THAT WAY!…Just Stop iittt…." Her voice carried off into weeping as she fell to the floor, her heart drenched in pain; her gloved hands clutching a handkerchief to her breast.

At the sound of the Minnie's cries the musketeers standing post just outside, came rushing in full force with swords drawn ready to protect their Queen from any threat. Mickey had trained them well. But as they continued forward the King held up his hand signaling them away and knelt down beside his wife.

The King tried to consol her but he quickly realized he was failing. As she looked up at him, he noticed his own tears had graced his face causing hers to become consumed with panic. She then quickly picked herself up from the cold floor, her eyes darting from her shaking hands to the doorway. She tried to run but Mickey gently grabbed her and held her close to him, letting her weep on his shoulder.

"Shhh…" he coddled her. "Shhhh…everything is going to be alright." He calmly stated as he gently lifted her chin from her chest. Mickey's face turned from sorrow to determination as he turned his head toward Merlin.

"Merlin, I need you to find this old wizard and bring him here as soon as you do." Mickey commanded still holding his grieving Queen. Merlin nodded and without a word he had dissipated as quietly as he had appeared… mistakenly the book fell from his cloak leaving it resting next to the cornerstone. Mickey then turned his attention back to his wife.

"Merlin WILL find the old wizard and we WILL save our child." Mickey said holding his hand to her belly trying to reassure his wife. Minnie looked up at him, her tears had stopped but her face was painted with pain. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he continued to speak.

"Have I ever let you down?" He said finally letting a confident smile grace his lips.

"No" she started, as a small smile began forming on her own.

"No, never…" her words drifted again as she began to look up at him with a broader smile.

He desperately wanted her to be calm; she did not need any more stress for the sake of the baby. All the while the doctor's words buzzing in his ears. Mickey went to speak once more but was caught off guard by Minnie's unusual stare in the direction of the cornerstone. He looked behind him to see what it was she was looking at.

The book and the cornerstone had both begun to glow with an eerie incandescent shimmer. Like a lighthouse beacon, the cornerstone was steadily glowing on and off. Mickey turned to Minnie steadily trying to usher her in the direction of the doorway.

"Get yourself out of here now!" He commanded as he tried to turn in the direction of the light.

"No Mickey! I won't leave you!" She pleaded while grabbing onto his arm, turning him back while leaving herself fully exposed to the book as it let off a bright burst of light. Mickey did not see the beam as his face was redirected at that moment. He also did not realize that his wife was now caught in a deep stare as his attention was now focused on the matter at hand, getting the book.

"I don't know what this thing is gonna do, now please yourself get outside." He pleaded, releasing his arm from her rather easily as he began moving toward the scene. He kept his head down to guard his eyes from the glare. But he stopped just short of reaching his goal as he did not hear the familiar clicking from Minnie's heels, which meant…

"Minnie, Oh…my gosh!" He said aloud to himself.

He knew he had to get the book away from the cornerstone or it could blow…but if it blew with Minnie in here… NO! He couldn't take that chance. He began racing back to her.

Minnie hadn't moved a muscle; it was as if she were paralyzed with fear. But unbeknownst to Mickey it was not fear that had kept her from moving. He swiftly picked her up carrying her outside and laid her on the grass. But still she was motionless.

"Wha?" Mickey said in confusion as he leaned his head to her chest to hear her heartbeat.

"Heartbeats good!" he stammered and fumbled as he moved on.

"She's breathing" this signaled a good sign to him.

"Minnie! Minnie wake up!" He had said just as he began to realize that her eyes were already open but she was just as still as if she were sleeping.

"No…" he gasps as he gently lifted her, cradling his expectant wife in his arms.

He didn't want to leave her to get help…but he did need help! And he had sent the help away.

"Oh why didn't he let her run when she tried to?" he thought blaming himself for the unfortunate events.

Determined to save his wife, he then did the unthinkable. He reluctantly lifted his right hand and summoned the key blade once more after swearing to himself he would never again call upon it. Maybe there was more truth to the prophecy than what he had initially suspected as Merlin's words echoed into his thoughts.

"_He will reject the key blade but it will ultimately find his hands once more."_

He held the blade high above his head as it let out large bursts of lights, like fireworks toward the sky.

In the gardens, the court magician and lady in waiting were having a stroll, taking advantage of the king and queen's wishes of solitude. Suddenly there was an explosion of light in the sky coming from the direction of the castle. The sounds from the blasts were so loud the entire kingdom heard them, leaving people ducking and dodging behind things for safety and children running to their mothers in fear. Daisy clung to Donald in terror as she witnessed the phenomena.

Donald however, did not flinch, he recognized this sound. He knew it all to well. Mickey had used this signal once before when they were on their mission to save the worlds. He had used the light to alert the warriors to the core of the battle for kingdom hearts. Donald never thought he would hear that awful sound again but the lights blasting over the castle proved him to be gravely mistaken. Quickly he grabbed Daisy's hand and began leading her toward the scene. Daisy struggled for a moment with him but the look of settlement on the magician's face led her to believe he knew what he was doing. Or so she hoped.

Upon arriving the two ducks were taken back at what they saw. A light was beaming from the throne room and there on the grass was the king holding the queen in his arms, sobbing. Never in all their years of friendship had they ever seen the king weep harder.

"Please…" The horrified king managed. He did not have the sanity to say another word.

Donald and Daisy rushed over the king and queen, helplessness washing over them. He cried hard as he held her close, feeling that he may have lost his only love…and their child. "No." He chased the thought. She was still breathing, her heart steadily beating but now her face had gone from a beautiful glow to a dim hollow shell. A blank stare replacing the once glorious smile he loved so much.

The king lifted her from the ground handing her gently to Donald. The king was determined to get to the cornerstone, grab the book and destroy it. But before he could take another step, a magical tornado-like swirl formed, revealing Merlin and a cloaked figure which followed closely behind. Mickey stopped in his tracks, key blade still in hand.

They trio starred at the cloaked figure in awe as he lifted his hand to the light causing it to cease immediately. Merlin stepped aside as the suspicious figure removed his cloak revealing none other than the King's old master…Yen Sid.


	8. Chapter 8: Sleeping Hearts

** Sleeping hearts**

The party was still with shock, as the wizard slowly let his arm rest at his side. "Yen Sid!" The group gasps. Donald, Daisy and Goofy all starred in awe at the great master of magic but their astonishment was soon interrupted upon the king's hands reaching out to take his wife.

"Master…Please… you have to help her!" Mickey pleaded as he quickly took Minnie from Donald's wing. He knew his master held the magic to reverse anything but death alone. The Wizard would not fail to bring back his wife, but in the back of the king's mind he could only wonder for how long.

He couldn't feel the steady heartbeat of the child within her and he knew that loosing the child could still take his Queen from him as he knew she would not be able to recover from her grief. Either way he could loose someone he loved… if not both of them.

Mickey looked down grimly at his unconscious love. Tears were starting to form again, but he held them back with great determination. Upon taking notice of this, Yen Sid began moving over to the royal couple placing his hand upon his young apprentices shoulder.

"She is not as far gone as you suspect my young king. She only sleeps." Yen Sid paused a moment letting the words sink in. Mickey lifted his face to him, this time the tears were freely flowing.

"Yes I know… I feel her heart is strong but I cannot seem to connect with…" Mickey paused and bit his cheek before slowly letting the last two words seep from his lips. "The child."

Yen Sid then let out a heavy sigh as he placed his hands carefully under the Queen. The king looked like a child who had lost their favorite toy. Mickey's arms still reaching out for her as the old wizard adamantly took the Queen from him.

The others could only look on in dismay, their hands folded in silent prayers. Yen Sid then laid the Queen upon a cloud he formed before him. As he began he turned his head slightly to the king, yet his hands were straight out in front of him, centering his power over her majesty.

"You know Mickey, I did warn you of the dangers…" Yen Sid paused but only for a moment knowing he must make the king aware of the consequences for the choices he had made. He was after all, His mentor.

"She will always be in danger as long as your hearts are connected; such is the fate of the key blade bearer." He finished.

The king's eyes grew large with perseverance as his brow began to fold. He did remember the old man's words upon taking Minnie as his Queen. He remembered Yen Sid telling them that their love was too powerful, but his master did not offer any other explanation at the time. Maybe it was because she was a princess of heart or because he was the key blade master. It would soon become apparent.

The king became angry…at everything, especially at himself but also at his master who was supposed to teach him not only the ways of magic but to protect his family as well. No matter the danger, he was the greatest wizard of all time, how could he not have better informed him? The king felt that Yen Sid had failed him in that one aspect and he was going to address it.

"You did warn me master…" Mickey Started as his anxieties grew. "However, you seemed to have failed to mention her fate if I allowed her to bear my children!" The king retorted without fully thinking his words through. He was bereaved over his possible losses and in a somewhat state of pure shock. Yen Sid knew his grief had overtaken him at this point, even as a king the young apprentice would have never spoken to him in such a rash tone.

The old wizard simply shook his head as he placed his hands over the sleeping Queen, forming a light around her body as he began his reply.

"I know you believe that I have failed to inform you of everything you THINK you should know but let me ask you this YOUNG king…" Yen Sid retorted as his own sarcasms began to grow.

"Had I told you that the Queen was your greatest weakness, that your enemies would take advantage of this fact, leaving her only prone to more dangers if not death, would you have given her up then?" "Will you be giving her up now?"The old one finished.

The king hung his head, lost in his master's words feeling his anger quickly turn to guilt and shame. This was all his fault! Had he just let her be! Let her be and marry another she would not be in such dangers… but how could he? He loved her so...His thoughts began to trail off.

Yen Sid could sense the king's thoughts and it pained him. He did not want the king to feel guilty only to acknowledge the dangers and accept his duty as the key bearer.

"Had I told you this you would still have married her, she would have certainly seen to that!"Yen Sid began trying to lighten the mood a bit. It seemed to be working as a small smile began to grace Mickey's lips at the thought while his master continued.

"The knowledge of the power she holds over you and you over her is a dangerous prospect. This was never formally admitted into your thoughts and would have never entered your mind had someone not told you. Which kept her safer than you will ever know… for our enemies are fully aware of our hearts and our thoughts." Yen Sid finished.

"So…you didn't tell me in order to protect me." Mickey said aloud… receiving a silent nod from his master.

The old wizard then gently took the queen from the cloud and handed her still listless body to the king. The king took his Queen in his arms and looked up at his master in confusion as to why she had not yet awakened.

The old wizard looked knowingly at the king and said "The rest is up to her… and as for the child, there lays a fate left in uncertainty no matter the beating of a heart."

The King could not hear the gasps of the onlookers who had been his nearest and dearest friends as he held his wife in his arms and begged her to awaken. It was as if everyone else had disappeared but the old wizard, himself and his beloved. A tear slowly reached the tip of his nose and fell gently upon the Queen's cheek. Her eyes began to dance behind her closed lids as her whimpers also became audible.

"mmmmm…" 'Mic…key." She cried softly as she tried to open her eyes.

"Minnie I'm here! I'm here! The king proclaimed, overjoyed she was alright.

"OH..MY..GOSH, THE BABY!" she cried as she shot straight up holding her belly.

"What! What is it?" Mickey cried in the most concerned tone.

Minnie's stare was blank, her hands placed firmly on the bump. Her outside senses seemed to have left her as her friends shouted her name but she did not respond to them. She was captivated by the feeling, her hands began to shake her brow broke a slight sweat and tears were steadily streaming down her face.

Mickey's anticipation could no longer be held in. He had to know what was going on, what if she had lost the baby? The King had begun to quickly took his hands upon her shoulders turning her gaze to him.

"Minnie!!! The baby!! Wha? Mickey was caught off guard by a smile that had reached his wife's lips. Minnie looked up at him, a euphoric gaze sweeping across her face.

"The baby…." She began swallowing hard.

"YES…yes!!" Mickey prodded her.

"Mickey...the baby is kicking!" she said smiling broadly. She took Mickey's hand and placed it right where the baby's foot was. A breath finally seemed to have escaped the king as he felt the little jolts with pure happiness. He bowed up in his chest and smiled largely, he was never so proud.

"Have we come that far?" Daisy said in disbelief. While placing her hand upon her friends shoulder. Minnie smiled up at her and patted her hand. Mickey did not move his however, he did not want to miss a beat...So to speak.

The others breathed a heavy sigh of relief upon seeing the safe return of their Queen. Merlin lent a bow to the royals and took his leave as did Donald and Daisy. Goofy walked over and knelt down beside the queen. She could plainly see that he had been crying. She placed her gloved hand on his face and wiped away the remaining tears, smiling gently at him. Mickey watched his wife then in agreement as the Queen took hold of the Knight's hand and placed it next to the King's where the baby was kicking.

The King and the Knight both grinned ear to ear as the little jolts danced lightly beneath their hands.


	9. Chapter 9: Mending broken things

This chapter is rated pg13 for fluff and slight lemon.

**Mending broken things**

Yen Sid allowed the King to enjoy his precious little moments with his wife. He knew that these moments would be swift and few with the key blade and nothing was going to get settled tonight. The old wizard moved to the knight lending a hand on his shoulder signaling silently that they should take their leave.

"Come along then young knight and show me to my chambers, for evening is quickly approaching and I am a tired old man in need of a bed." Yen Sid said to the simple minded knight.

The two began walking back in the direction of the castle silently smiling, leaving the King and Queen to enjoy their happy instance.

The king cradled his wife, holding her head to his chest in silent prayer thanking God for letting her and his child remain safe. The Queen was content to let him do so but she wondered of the events from before.

"Mickey…" The Queen began. "What happened earlier, with the light and all?" she finished as she swirled her finger and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"You know Minnie…I'm not entirely sure." He said not wanting to think about the unfortunate events any longer.

"All I know is…That I am glad you are BOTH safe!" He finished as he lightly kissed her head and proceeded to lift her into his arms.

The king carried his love to their chambers and placed her gently on the bed. Minnie watched him curiously as he walked over and locked the door behind him. As he walked back over to the bed the Queen started to speak but was caught off guard by the king's finger to her mouth.

"SHhhh…" "I want us to be alone for a while; there is time enough for everything else." He finished with a smile as he caressed her face. She smiled back up at him with a slight red tint to her face as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"I hope for your sake you're not thinking what I think you're thinking Mickey Mouse!" She stated firmly as she lifted her brow to him with a stern look.

"No…no…no…nothing like that..." he amended as he smiled, waving his hands in front of him.

"I just want to hold you that's…"he began but was stopped by the feeling of two passionate lips pressed tightly against his.

"Mmmmmm…" he hummed as he placed his hand on the back of her head while the other rested on her cheek. How unexpectedly pleasant he thought to himself. She had not been intimate with him in so long; even her kisses had become more and more absent since she had become pregnant.

"uhahhhh" she said coming up for a breath as she took his face in her hands directing him to the nape of her neck. She missed this, him kissing her making her loose herself in the way in which only he could.

Mickey lightly kissed her as he began quickly untying the bow in the back of her dress. She rapidly came back to her senses and managed to grab his hand stopping him. He looked up at her…pleading in his eyes. The need for her affection was clearly written all over his face leaving embarrassment and guilt washing over hers.

"Mickey…We can't…" She reluctantly began as he placed his finger to her mouth once more.

"I know." He said smiling up at her. "I just want you to be comfortable…Let ME help you dress tonight."

Mickey received a questioning smile followed by a silent nod as he proceeded to take her dress down. Minnie stepped out of it revealing a sheer white slip that tightly clung to her tiny body. Her belly was the only thing that seemed out of place on her, she looked so beautiful in the twilight of the evening. She certainly looked like an angel to him, especially with the newly added blush to her cheeks.

He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out an off white negligee and headed back to where she was standing by the bed. He got down on his knee as he placed his hands on the rim of her skirt making her quiver a bit. He noticed this. He took his hands and slid them ever so gently up his Queen's thighs while giving her gentle kisses up the sides of them.

"Uhohhh…" she hummed with her hands resting on the top of his head as he continued upward all the while kissing her gently. Mickey smiled when he heard her moan, he knew he was teasing her and it tickled him. As he reached her breast he abruptly stopped as his face turned to utter shock. Minnie looked down at him in confusion as to why he had ceased his delightful kisses.

"What's the matter dear?" Minnie said lifting his chin to her still a bit confused.

"Nothing! Not… a…thing…" Mickey said excitedly shaking his head. "You're just so much more…SOOooo……." He paused. "You're more filled out than I remember that's all." He finally managed to say trying to hide his sly smile.

"Oh..yes…ahmm...I know." Minnie started; clearing her throat and feeling her face get hot. "I noticed that a couple of weeks ago, Daisy had to have most of my dresses retailored." She said looking down at the floor in hopes that he would not see just how red her face had become.

Mickey did notice however and moved his hand to her face looking upon her apologetically.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you. Here…" He said as he finished lifting her slip above her head and quickly placed her nighty over her.

"There… All ready for bed!" He said with a smile but he was unprepared for the questioning look he got from her. Minnie's brow was arched and a half smile graced her face as he put her hand to her mouth to keep her laughter in.

"Really…" She finally said to him. "And who is going to bathe me and brush my hair?" She finished with her hands upon her sides. "I thought you said you wanted to dress me?" she laughed.

Mickey did not realize the extents that ladies went through just to put their pajamas on and go to sleep. Being a man he thought it rather silly to brush one's hair before bed, but to have a chance to bathe his beautiful wife, now there was a promising aspect. Even that she would allow him to do so made his face become warm… among other areas.

"ummm…Okay!" Mickey said excitedly as he began looking around until he spotted the basin and began filling it with warm water.

As he was doing so Minnie stood waiting with her hands folded in front of her all the while shaking her head in silent laughter. He grabbed a towel and some cloths along with the perfumed soap from her vanity. He brought them over to her almost dropping them and looked up at her for guidance.

"Over there..." Minnie said as she pointed towards the window before the balcony. Mickey gathered everything up and Minnie followed him. He had convinced himself that he had prepared everything just as daisy would have with a little guidance of course but now he was really lost. He looked at her in confusion as to what his next move should be.

Seemingly reading his face she gently took the rim of her dress and pulled it over her head. Her bare body made Mickey's loins ache with desire. After a few almost silent moments he finally managed to compose himself by making a signature sarcastic comment.

"I wonder if Donald knows that his Wife is in the habit of bathing mine." He said with a sarcastic yet jealous grin. Minnie knew what he was insinuating and had a comment of her own for her smart king, much to his surprise.

"I'm sure she has told him…he probably dreams about it…" she said nonchalantly while taking the ribbon from her hair. She then noticed the fire in the Kings eyes as he grew more and more irritated as she smiled mocking him with a lifted brow. What was good for her was good for him she thought to herself, but she knew how far to push it and that was enough. She calmly took his hand from his knee where he knelt and proceeded to make amends.

"I only said that in jest Mickey." "Usually I am in my slip and I USUALLY bathe myself while daisy prepares the bed."

Mickey let a small smile come to his face feeling a bit foolish for egging her on. He deserved every bit of what she had given him and he knew it. He gently took her foot in his hand and began at the top of her thigh running the spongy wet cloth along her slowly. As the warm water ran down her leg she began to quiver much to Mickey's delight.

He then proceeded with the other leg taking it into his hand and running his hand between her soft thighs then up her pregnant abdomen. He dipped the cloth again into the water and stood facing her. He pressed the sponge to the nape of her neck as she lifted her hair to give him better access. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift as he continued with the cloth just upon her breast.

"mmmm…that warm" She sighed as he moved behind her rubbing the cloth on her back while he kissed her tenderly.

"Feel better?" He asked as he wrapped the towel around her and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck and laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Much…" she sighed. He carried her over to the bed and began drying her off. He took the nighty in his hands and placed it gently over her head.

"There now I'm ready for bed." She said. Mickey smiled at her then walked over to her vanity and placed something behind his back.

"Not yet your not." He said as he took the brush from behind him and sat behind her and gently began brushing her hair.

"Oh Mickey…" She sighed into the air as he finished up with a kiss on her cheek.

The king took back the blanket for his love and shifted her gently into the bed. Mickey then proceeded to get undressed himself; he slipped on his pajama pants and slid into the other side of the bed curling up to his wife. As they lay there Mickey's hand rested peacefully upon Minnie's belly as the little kicks began. . The two spent the remainder of the evening spooning and wrapped in each others arms enjoying the little jolts of happiness. Hearts are mended with new life, and the new little life within the Queen had brought them closer than they had ever been.


	10. Chapter 10: Left Behind

This chapter is dedicated to squad who inspired a bit of this chapter they know which parts. Thank you for that and hope you all enjoy it!! :)

**Left Behind**

The Morning light had begun to shine through the tremendous windows in the King and Queen's chambers. The beams lightly kissed Minnie's face as her lashes began to flutter. The king also began to stir feeling the light movements of his wife as she started to put on her robe. She turned her face to him over her shoulder and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning sunshine." He said to his wife as he yawned and stretched. She was lifting her hair out of the collar of her robe. She looked very tired; she looked as though she had not slept at all. He was beginning to worry but then she winked as she blew a kiss to him.

"Good morning to you too dear." She said in a weary tone. Mickey stared at her while he began to put on his attire, but as he finished putting on his shirt he noticed that she had sat back down on the bed. She was holding her back and wincing a bit.

"mmmmnn." She sighed as her eyes began to grow with agony.

"Minnie, dear are you alright?" he asked very concerned and moving over to her.

"Yes…I'm alright." she paused for a moment wincing again. She looked down at her husband who was kneeling beside her and smiled a weak smile.

"I think you need to get some more rest." He commanded as he took her robe back off of her and tucked her back in the bed. Minnie did not protest and Mickey knew that was not a good sign.

"What will you do about the book and the cornerstone?" she asked as she laid her head upon the pillow. Mickey stroked her cheek with his fingers and smiled at her.

"You are not to worry about that." "but…" He paused as his face dropped and he began to stare off into the distance. Minnie had sat back up at this point and he soon felt a soft hand touch his face and bring his stare back to hers.

"But what dear?" Minnie said as she now began to worry. Mickey did not want her to worry but he knew what he was about to do and he had promised her that he would never leave her without warning again.

"Minnie…"he sighed as he took her hands in his. "I may have to break my promise to you." He did not have to say anything more as she knew exactly which promise he was talking about.

"I should hope you have no intentions of using that book to leave me here to worry again!" she stated in a firm tone.

"Minnie, you know I never want to leave you but I have to find a way to stop this curse before our child is born and…" Mickey stopped midsentence searching his wife's eyes for understanding.

"No." She stated as she tried to remove the covers and grabbed her robe from Mickey's hands. He was taken back by her response and his face turned to utter shock. She had never disregarded him in such a way before.

"Minnie." Mickey stated as he took the robe back from her and tried to cover her back up.

"No, Mickey I will not have you to leave me here." "Not again!" She commanded as he eyes narrowed and began to tear up.

"We made this child together and together we shall save them." She said firmly as she tried again to remove the covers.

"Absolutely not!" The king gasped as he took the blanket in his hands once more holding it over her legs. Their noses were barley touching as stern looks now washed over both their faces.

"I will not stand idly by as you go off and put yourself in danger once more!" she demanded as she tried to shift under his hands.

"Minnie!" He said in a loud but calm tone as he took her shoulders in his hands.

"I will not allow my wife and child to be placed in harms way EVER and that is the end of it." "I'm sorry Minnie but the answer is no, now please get some rest." He implored her.

Minnie's face fell into her hands as she began to sob. Mickey knew he had been too forceful with his words but he meant what he had said. She was so tender and fragile in her state and even if she hadn't been with child he would have still insisted she stay.

"Minnie…" He said as he took her face into his hands. "Min I'm sorry if I hurt you, please don't be angry with me." "I just want to protect you and the baby as is my duty as your husband and your king." He stated in a pleading tone.

"Oh Mickey…" she cried.

"The Queen in me understands that you have a duty but the wife…the wife in me if frightened that I may lose you." She said looking up at him with fear in her eyes.

"My dear, I know you want to help and I know you could, but…I cannot bear the thought of loosing you!" The king said as he held her close trying to console her. He felt bad for they way he had treated her but he only wanted her to know he loves her and could not bear to lose her.

Minnie nodded as she wiped away the remaining tears on her face. The king held her for a while before he spoke again.

"I love you so much and my heart would just break into a thousand pieces if anything ever happened to you." He said as he took her chin in his hand lifting her face to meet his.

"The baby needs its mother now, and the future child needs it's father, you see?" Mickey quarried trying to explain his decision.

He knew if she accompanied him it would distract him from his purpose. He would be in constant worry of her safety, and what if she went in to labor? He could not have that. Now convinced he looked at her, his eyes silently pleading with her.

"I…I understand." She said solemnly. She did not want him to go and she knew there was no maybe to it. He was leaving again. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and her soul was aching for him already but she knew…he had to.

The baby began kicking her forcefully and she knew her sobs had upset the little one. She cradled the baby in her womb and shhed it. Mickey placed his hand upon her belly and smiled at his wife. He quietly tucked her back into the bed and kissed her mouth with a gently force.

"I love you Minnie and I will return to you both." He said as he brushed a tear and her hair back from her face.

"I love you Mickey Mouse and you make sure you come back to us!" She said as she turned to the wall. She couldn't bear to watch him leave. It hurt too much.

He quietly walked to the door and turned to her one last time just before he exited. He watched the covers hitch up and down rapidly. He knew she was crying. He didn't want her to cry or leave her crying but there was nothing more he could say to ease her pain. He just needed to hurry.


	11. Chapter 11: Chapter in Time

** Chapter in Time**

Mickey made haste to the throne room and on to the cornerstone where Yen Sid, Donald and Goofy awaited him. The king entered the room with a determined force nodding to the three acknowledging their loyalty to him. The king's two friends stood ready at attention awaiting their King's orders.

Daisy rushed in the room and clasped the magician's arms with tears streaming down her face.

"No, Not again!..Please!" Daisy cried as she turned her attention to the king. The king only looked to the floor in thought. Trying to escape the awful gaze from the lady that he was sure he was receiving at the moment.

The magician seemed unmoved by her gesture knowing that what he was preparing to do was for the good of the entire kingdom and she would have to suffer a while longer without him. He kissed her on the cheek and took her hands.

"It's gonna be awrite Daisy, You'wll see!" The magician choked as he gave her a big fake smile and hugged his beloved.

It was times like this that even the good knight worried about his young son of only two. Maxie was too young to be without a father but he knew the Queen would see to his care, especially in the event that he should not return. He kissed his son on the head and handed him to the devastated lady in waiting.

She reluctantly took the child. Would no one listen to her? She thought. Suddenly she realized if they were so bent on leaving, what then had the King said to the Queen? Had he told her at all?

She quickly curtsied to the King and took off toward the Queen's chambers Maxie in her arms. If she was a devastated mess she wondered what kind of state the Queen must be in. She had hoped that bringing the little one with her would help ease some of the Queen's sorrow as she knew Minnie found it hard to cry in front of children.

The king waited until he was sure the lady in waiting was gone before he turned to the Musketeers and signaled for them to shut the door behind them. He did not want Daisy to hear what he was about to say and then report it back to the Queen. He knew he would be in hot water then.

When he was sure, He lifted his gaze from the floor to the three men and swallowed hard. Yen Sid folded his arms in front of him as to gesture he knew what the King was up to but smiled a small smile as to agree with his decision.

Mickey took a hard breath and stepped forward lifting his gaze to his men.

"Guys, you're staying here." Mickey said as he gathered his things and began putting them in a bag.

"Whhahahahaat?" The magician Quacked. "But your maghesty…" the duck tried to debate.

"Donald I wont hear another word about it. I need you and Goofy to stay here and protect the Queen at all cost." The king stated as he put his hand up to his two friends. The magician and the knight looked at each other worriedly and then again to their king.

"Oh come on guys you know I'm gonna be fine, and besides Donald now you and Daisy can spend more time together and Goof you can be with your son." The king said with a half smile.

"This is just something I have to do alone you understand?" The king finished.

The knight was a very simple minded fellow but he thought what the king was doing was brave and noble. The Duck however thought he was outta his mind.

Yen Sid approached the young King and lent a hand upon his shoulder. The king shook his friend's hands and proceeded to make his way to the book.

"Wait young master!" Yen Sid spoke. It sounded as thunder does roaring off into the distance.

"You will need this." He said as he held out his hand and as a new Key blade appeared.

"This key blade is one of the most powerful swords crafted by magic, it can point you in the direction of truth and so it came to its name. This is Truth seeker." The old wizard said as he handed the sword to the King.

"Gosh…" Mickey said as he held the blade in his hands. He felt the surge pass through him as the blade disappeared into the air. Mickey turned to the wizard as he continued to explain what he was to do next.

"This book will take you to the past, present and future as you know according to the chapter of your life you turn to. However the pages of future chapters are blank and will be written as you go through them so you must be careful what you say and do while you are in the future." Yen Sid finished as he handed the book to the King.

Mickey looked at the book and read the title out loud to him self.

"Frim and Froes Fairytales?" "Who are these guys?" Mickey wondered. Maybe they were a key to this whole prophecy. Well, there's only one way to find out. Mickey thought to him self as he pulled his cloak over his head and gently opened the book to the table of contents.

"Chapter one: Walt and Mickey, Hmmm Chapter Ten: The King and I?..." Mickey was puzzled for a moment but he remembered what Yen Sid said about the future chapters being blank. He needed to find the last chapter and skip ahead quite a bit.

"Chapter Twenty: The key blades heir?… "Mickey read the last chapter written aloud and then skipped through the pages in his hands until he felt he should stop. He looked down at the blank page as it began to glow with a bright light. Mickey closed his eyes to shelter them from the intensity but when he opened them he was not in the same place he was when he began.

Mickey looked around trying to let his eyes adjust to the light. He was in the Library…his library…in his castle. Did the book not work? He thought until his eyes fell upon something magnificent. There she was. "I thought I told her to stay ho.." His thought was interrupted as the beauty before him turned to see who had entered the room.

Her hair was so lovely half up and half down with just a touch of gray upon the dark chocolate brunette. Her eyes sparkled and danced like he had never seen before and her figure would put any hourglass to shame. He knew then this was his wife. Mickey smiled his goofy grin as she turned to see who was there while brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"Oh..." She said a bit startled. "Caannn I help you?" She stated as she back into the bookshelf as to guard herself from him. Suddenly it came to Mickey that she didn't recognize him with this stupid hood on. He removed it slowly as not to startle her any further.

"Hhhahhh hiya Minnie." He stated as he gave her a sheepish grin.


	12. Chapter 12: Times sure have changed

**Times sure have changed**

The female mouse looked shocked to say the least as she still held her hand to her heart breathing heavily. She cocked her head slightly looking over the Male mouse from ears to shoes. She knew this was her husband but...How could it be? This mouse was young ever so much younger than herself and far younger than her king. He looked like him and oh…he even smiled like him and sounded like him…

"MmmMickey?" The frightened Queen finally managed.

"But…How…? How can this be?" She said questioningly.

The Queen felt her heart race and her head begin to pound, soon the room was spinning then… everything went dark. She collapsed to the ground from the panic that had set in before Mickey could say a word. Mickey quickly rushed over to her holding her in his arms calling out to her.

"Minnie…Minnie." He said gently but as he did his eyes too glanced over her.

My not much has changed in her but her beauty sure has grown he thought to himself. She was still charming. His eyes darted all over her from her ears to her shoes. He lifted her face to his feeling her skin against his own. Her skin still felt as soft as a dove. She was so beautiful and he missed her so much. He had never wanted to leave her again but at least he could still be with her here. Her silent breaths felt warm against his neck he was becoming lost in the moment. He wished she was awake to hold him back. He then placed his hands upon her cheek and just as he did so he felt the sting of ice cold steel against his neck.

"Release her and turn around slowly! The female voice demanded. Mickey hesitated for a moment as the voice continued.

"Do not think because I am a woman I will not run you through. My father is an expert swordsman sir and he has taught me well, now please turn around." The Female voice commanded.

Again Mickey hesitated holding the Queen in his arms, he was careful to choose his words although he was most certain his life was not in any real danger.

"A pillow…" Mickey firmly stated.

"What?" The female retorted. Mickey lifted the Queen in his arms and turned to the cloaked figure and repeated himself.

"GIVE ME A PILLOW for her head; I will not lay the Queen of Disney kingdom on the ground." Mickey commanded with a stern look on his face.

The sword made a slight clanging sound as it dropped to the floor. The cloaked figure stood in awe for a moment before she curtsied and quickly grabbed a pillow and laid it on a settee across the room gesturing for the supposed king to lay the Queen there. Mickey walked over to the settee and gently laid his queen upon it while straightened her dress out.

"Is she…?" The cloaked girl asked with great concern as she started to sniffle. Mickey brushed a piece of hair from the queen's face as he answered her.

"No…no...She is going to be just fine, she only fainted." Mickey said as he gave the cloaked girl a confident wink and a nod. The girl still trembled as he did so as she impatiently awaited her consequence she was most certain was to come.

"Now girl, Show me your face and let's have your name." Mickey gestured as he turned his attention to her.

" MMmyy name…?" The girl questioned cocking her head to the side. The girl then guarded herself again as she was certain her king would have known HER name before any other, except the Queen of course.

"Yes child, what do your parents call you?" Mickey said, figuring that this little lass must have replaced daisy as the queen's lady in waiting.

"My parents…?" the girl started but before the girl could answer the Queen had begun to stir. Not wanting to frighten her further Mickey backed away from her giving her some room. Minnie lifted herself from her instate position and immediately outreached her hands to the girl.

"Minnuette!" Minnie stated as the girl rushed to her, her hood falling back as she hugged the Queen tightly, revealing a small gold band around her head.

"There...there child.." Minnie whispered as she kissed her fore head. The girl lifted her tear stained face to the Queen as she began to speak.

"Oh mother, I was so worried about you, I saw this man and he was standing over you and…" before Minnuette could finish her statement Minnie was up off of the settee and in a guarding position with her arms out and the girl behind her.

"Mother?" Mickey said aloud as he slapped his forehead. It was all slowly becoming clear to him. The little girl he thought was a lady in waiting was his…..

"DAUGHTER!" Mickey bellowed his hand still upon his forehead in shock. The two women turned their faces to one another then back to the supposed King questioningly. Minnie then turned her attention to the teen next to her.

"Minnuette, I want you to take my ring and go in your bedroom and lock the door, do you understand?" Minnie pleaded.

"but…" Minnuette started but quickly withdrew from any further cementation as her mother's face grew more concerned.

"Now, Minnuette." The Queen stated as she pointed her to the doors pushing her off.

"And shut them behind you." The Queen finished.

Minnuette did as she was told still hesitating now and then to the door as she pondered what in the world had gotten into her father. This was strange behavior even for him. Maybe he had hit his head on his latest adventure. He had better hope so for his sake because Minnuette knew her mother was not happy with him leaving without a word. She had told Minnuette of a time he had done that once before and it pained her mother deeply. Minnuette sighed and shook her head as she closed the great doors behind her and headed to her room to ponder on the situation some more. Maybe she could hear them through the vents if she were quiet.

Mickey was still awestruck that he and Minnie had a daughter. He must have a son somewhere who would become the heir to the keyblade. Surely his daughter would not be the one to….

His thoughts were interrupted as the familiar clicking of heels had began. Minnie snapped her fingers in front of his face to wake him from his daydream.

"Snap" "Snap"

"Where have you been?" Minnie said fuming.

"I have been worried sick! You swore you would never leave me again and yet again here you have left me. Now you come to me like this…I suppose now you found the fountain of youth or whatever it is you keep leaving me for." Minnie said as her hands lifted from her hips and were now squarely crossed in front of her.

"Minnie!" Mickey said with his hands shaking in front of him trying to calm her down.

"I am from the past not from this time or any other. I am your king but I am not." Mickey stated as he pulled the book out and showed it to her.

"OHhhh!" Minnie shrieked as she quickly backed away from him guarding herself and rubbing the finger which held her ring that was now in the hands of her child.

"Whhhere…did you get that?" Minnie said as she began to tremble with fear.


	13. Chapter 13: Time heals all wounds

**Time heals all wounds**

Mickey held her close as he told her how he came by the book and what had brought him here. Minnie held her breath as she took in all of what Mickey was saying to her. Little to their knowledge a smaller female mouse was in her room, doors locked and had and eager ear against the vent.

"What do you know about this book?" Mickey questioned.

"Only that the last time I saw it…Minnuette was about three and she had chosen it for a bedtime story and then she disappeared. Thank heavens she reappeared a moment after and you took the book away from her. I have not seen that horrible book since that night…until now that is." Minnie said worriedly as she twisted her hanky in her hands.

"hmm." Mickey said as he placed the book back into his bag. He felt he had upset her enough.

"Well then we shall have enough of that for now, I do not wish to upset you my dear." Mickey said barely noticing he called her that out of habit.

Minnie then tried to amend snapping at Mickey although she figured if he felt bad then her husband had to feel it too then maybe he would come back.

"I'm truly sorry that I snapped at you the way I did. But one cannot be too careful when their child is involved and now here he is gone again. I suppose I should take solace that you are even here." she said as she placed her hand upon his cheek and kissed it lightly. Mickey smiled as she did this, she smelled like roses in springtime and he adored it. Truly he could understand her frustrations as he did promise never to leave her again and apparently he was not very good at keeping his word if he had indeed left again. He felt terrible that so much time had past and apparently not much had changed.

"Think nothing of it, but I do need to uhh talk to…myself if I may and I gather you've no idea where I went." Mickey stated as he scratched his head.

"No, I'm sorry I don't. But maybe you can find him or uhh you if you talk to Donald and Goofy." "They refuse to talk to me about it and run every time they see me." Minnie finished as she hung her head and folded her hands in front of her. She was still the same woman he had left home, although she had a more royal air to her. He could see she had to be strong way too often in his absence.

"Do you by chance know where I can find them?" Mickey asked her while taking her hand and pulling her face up to meet his gaze. Minnie nodded her head and pointed directly behind him.

"Uhh sorry ur majesties are we interupten sumthin??" Goofy mumbled humbly as a blush began to grace his face. Donald rolled his eyes and pointed at Goofy as to place blame.

"I told the big palooka to wait cause the doowrs were clowsed." Donald said his face turning red not with blush but aggravation.

"Ahh ha huh, It's alright fella's, I needed to see ya anyways." Mickey stated as he turned to face them. The Queen only shook her head in silent laughter.

"King Mickey!" Goofy bellowed almost just realizing he was even in the room.

"I thought you were supposed to be at that thing were not supposed to tell her majesty about and mmmhmmggmmgmfmgmmmmfffff." He jumbled as Donald grabbed his nose and stared at him with fire in his eyes.

"Quahhahahaaaaaa" Donald laughed as he gave a sheepish grin to the Queen.

Donald had aged well for a duck, his feathers were intact and the lines on his face were a few only around the eyes. He wore an ocean blue tunic with many medallions on it. His hat was that no longer of a mage but of a full wizard.

Goofy was wearing his usual attire but it was now adorned with medal upon medal. His face had aged a bit and his features showed signs of heavy laugh lines. Mickey had to laugh to himself as he saw the features that had changed on his old friends. The King and Queen then proceeded to tell them the latest events and began to look to them for answers.

"It's alright fella's, you can tell us where I went." Mickey said confident they would do as they were commanded.

" Nope, no way." Donald started. "We are under no circumstances to tell anyone where you..or err he went." The duck finished.

"Not even you your majesty." Goofy said trying to follow along with Donald although he was seemingly clueless as to what they were talking about. Donald nudged him in the side with his elbow to hush him. In the matter of convincing the duck works alone.

"You two have no idea where I went do you?" Mickey stated as he crossed his arms his arms in front of him. Donald and Goofy resolved to their fate and shook there heads.

"You didn't even leave us a note or a clue this time." Donald said as he hung his head low. Goofy followed in sync with the duck.

"Aww fella's it's alright, it doesn't mean I don't trust you. I was probably trying to keep you all out of danger.

"Aaaaaa aAAAHHHH CHeeeeeww" Suddenly a sneeze was heard from above and they all seemingly turned their heads upward to the vent in the ceiling. The Queen then turned her head to Mickey and whispered something in his ear.

"Minnuette…you can come down here now." The king called upward.

"Uhhh...there's no one here…not even a mouse." The small voice echoed. Mickey shook his head and laughed under his breath and shrugged to his wife.

"Minnuette Lillian Mouse you get down here right now!" The queen demanded.

"Lillian" Mickey chuckled to himself...Actually that made perfect sense because Minnie and Walt's wife were very close.

"Here I am!" she stated as she gave a small curtsy to the group and barely entered the room. Mickey motioned her over with one hand behind his back while waving his finger in a come here manner. Donald and Goofy found this their opportunity to sneak off and let the spotlight redirect where it fell. Mickey silently acknowledged the two chickens as they head for the door.

Minnuette took this opportunity to smile her best smile and made sure to curtsy again once she reached her parents...or err parent or well. Minnie was not amused to say the least.

"Minnuete, you really should not ease drop on our conversations dear it's rude and not how a princess behaves. Although princesses usually do not go around waving swords to and froe either." Minnie finished with a stern look about her.

"Umm Minnie I think this was my fault actually, I should have included her in our conversation as she is the entire reason I am here. She seems old enough to handle it…How old are you 17…18?" Mickey questioned the girl.

The girl hugged herself in laughter as she answered him. "Me?" "I'm fifteen turning 16 in two days" Minnuette proudly boasted.

"Gosh…" Mickey said in shock. He hadn't even got to see her be born yet. He started thinking hard on his wife then. What she must be feeling there alone and very pregnant with Minnuette. He started having a heavy feeling in his heart and it began to write itself out all over his face and that became clear to the Queen. She could see something was weighing heavily on his mind and she knew he was no good to anyone in that state.

"Night has begun to fall time to get some rest. And no more ease dropping understand?" Minnie stated and she ushered Minnuette to the door again.

"But Mother…I want to talk to him and he can tell me of his adventures and why he's here and what I can do…" Minnuette whined.

"Tomorrow dear, He's tired and he's been through a lot today. Let him rest and tomorrow he can tell you all about it alright?" The Queen said as she smiled and kissed her daughter upon her head and shooed her to the door. Minnuette glanced desperately at her father in hopes he would override her but she only received a nod from him. Minnuette acknowledged him with a curtsy and resolved herself to bed storming up the stairs making sure they heard her complaints.

Minnie rolled her eyes and shook her head and then motioned to Mickey to follow her as they exited the library and headed down a very familiar corridor. Mickey shook his head in laughter as he could still hear the whining of the princess as she slammed her door. Minnie led him to their chamber and stopped just at the door. Her face began to blush a bit as she realized that this was a little awkward, although it really shouldn't have been.

They then entered the room; Mickey looked around noticing all of the same features of his own chambers. He began to feel a little heat touch his face as he noticed that Minnie had not moved from the door. She didn't want to ask her husband to sleep in a separate bedroom but she also felt like she would be cheating on him if she didn't. She was very confused and this was plain to see. Mickey moved over to her and took her hands in his as he lifted her face to him.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked her gently as his hand stoked her cheek. Minnie took her hand and placed it on his as she answered the only answer she could come up with.

"too long…" She sighed.


	14. Chapter 14: Suffering Hearts

**Suffering Hearts**

Mickey took Minnie's hand and kissed it gently but he did not remove his lips which made her blush with delight. He had been gone so long again and she wanted so badly to be near him. So she let herself get lost in the moment… for just a moment. Pretending that he was here and he was home with her, his strong arms around her…loving her. He would always begin their romance with a kiss on the hand that usually ended with a breathless kiss goodnight. Oh, how she missed that and oh, how long he has been absent in her bed.

But in an instant hidden insecurities inside her awoke and she quickly realized that he was not home and he was not the man standing before her as badly as she wanted him to be. She was definitely not thirty anymore either and errr…she brushed the feeling aside, loneliness or not she was not about to do anything she would regret.

Mickey saw the discomfort in her eyes although he was trying to ease her mind he seemed to be putting her in more distress. He did not want her to be ill at ease around him; he WAS her husband…or...He IS her husband.

Minnie awoke from her wonderful and yet disturbing daydream and proceeded to pat Mickey's hand and walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her clothing as well as his. She handed them to him and pointed to the bathing room.

"You can change in there if you like." She stated but really she rather commanded.

"Thank you" Mickey retorted while rubbing the back of his head feeling a bit abashed himself.

He began trying to think of a way to put her at ease. Mickey walked into the bathing room and shut the door leaving it just a crack open the way he had done during their first year of marriage. Minnie began to undress as she placed her crown and gloves on the vanity. She then walked over to the bed and laid out her negligee and began untying the bow in the back of her dress.

Mickey got washed up and dressed rather quickly, He was just about to step out when he realized that her usual ritual was rather lengthy and included her being indisposed and the water with the sponge and ….oh man…

The ritual played through his head like a movie that he was party to at least once which also did not assist him in the predicament he was in. He felt his cheeks grow warmer and his throat clamp up a bit. Mickey began playing with the door knob while trying to decide what his next move should be. If this where the keyblade war he would just rush out into battle but he knew that even his new keyblade would not save him in this situation. Surely she did not expect him to stay locked in the bathing room for an hour while she dressed. But what if she did?

And what's worse, what if Daisy shows up to help her dress. Mickey put his hand to his head as he sank to the floor. Just as he lifted his face he caught a glimpse of her walking past him in her white silken slip through the crack in the door. He subconsciously moved closer to get a better look.

She stood in front of the barely lighted bay window as the sunsets glow lightly touched her skin. A pointed toe forward she dipped it into the basin feeling the warm water as the warm sunset hugged her body. She then immersed the cloth into the basin running it slowly across her leg and up her thigh. Mickey could not help but gasp at her beauty and how sensually she was bathing herself. She continued to run the warm water along her neck and then down to her chest just letting the straps of her slip fall off of her shoulders.

"mmmmnnmnnn" She sighed from the warmth.

Mickey's heart began to race…and his loins began to ache upon hearing her moan. He had never seen her in this way before. He had seen her bathe before but never with longing in her eyes, those beautiful eyes that danced and glistened in the sunset. He could not take it anymore he had to do something before he exploded. Mickey opened the door to the bathing room quietly and proceeded to sneak up behind her. She was so captivated by the warmth that she hadn't noticed him standing behind her. Mickey quietly removed his shirt and proceeded to wrap his arms around her from behind.

"AhMnmnmmnnn." She squeaked as Mickey took her by the shoulders, spun her around and planted the most passionate of kisses upon her lips. Her lashes fluttered and her limbs went limp he had paralyzed her with his kiss. Her lips tasted of cherry and her hair smelled of jasmine, Mickey was taking in ever sense of her. He felt so good; his strong arms wrapped around her holding her close to him. It was perfect…except…

"No…!" She managed as she gently pushed him away.

"This isn't right, I'm sorry Mickey but I cannot allow this." Minnie finished as she began to stare out of the window. The night had fallen upon Disney castle and the stars were just beginning to appear. Mickey moved a piece of her hair from her face and began to whisper to her.

"I know my darling, I know." He began. "I just wanted you to know that even though I am very far from you I am always here with you. I do love you more than anything I hope you realize that." Mickey finished as he stoked her cheek.

"Oh Mickey, I wish he were here saying those things to me." She said as she began to tear up.

"But I am here, say anything you want to me and I assure you he will know it." Mickey said with a confident smile.

"Here…" he said as he wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the bed. He sat her down gently, and began drying her off. He took her foot in his hand and gently rubbed them until she was completely dry. He then handed her the negligee and turned around for her to dress. She smiled at this, he was just as thoughtful as her husband was when they were first married. She quickly got dresses and sat back down upon the bed.

"Now…what would you say to him if the rascal was here?" Mickey jested trying to coax a smile out of his wife. Which he did mange a small smile from her as she wiped away the tear from her face.

"Well…" she started while taking deep breath.

"I would first start by saying that…your never home anymore. I know you have duties to our Kingdom and the worlds but just once…I would like to be first on the list." Minnie said as she hung her head in regret a little ashamed that she said something so selfish. Mickey lifted her chin to meet his gaze and smiled at her.

"and…" he said still smiling at her.

"and…and…" Minnie started but gave up and just threw her arms around him and began kissing him.

"Mmmnnmm." Mickey sighed as her lips graced his over and over. Then a really pleasant and unusual surprise came when she took his bottom lip in between hers and softly swept her tongue back and forth across it then finished with the top lip. Mickey leaned his head back for a moment a little taken back at what she had just done. There was a devious smile in her eyes that told him that she had learned a few things…a few things that he really…really liked. He too returned her kiss pleasuring her in the same way she had done to him.

They both leaned their heads back from one another and began to laugh. Instead of being intimate with her he chose to give her something a little more precious. His time.

They stayed up half of the night talking about how much things had changed and how much they have stayed the same. She told him of how she wished just once she could go on one of his adventures with him and he told her of how shocked he was to have a daughter. Truly it can be said that even in time travel time truly can heal all wounds. And even suffering hearts can be mended if only the TIME is taken.


	15. Ch 15: Another Place : Interlude

**In Another Time, In Another Place**

_It had only been a day in the time the King had traveled to, but time travel is tricky that way. For in the time he left his Queen he had been gone a whole month._

_The very pregnant Queen tosses and turns in her great bed, back and forth as sweat beads build upon her face. A terrible storm had set upon Disney Castle. Some say it had begun to bloom ever since the Kings absence, leading the people of the castle to believe it was the Queens mood that had caused the great storm in the first place. The strong winds and heavy rains caused the branches of trees to shake and knock open the big bay windows._

_In an instant she awakes in the night, shooting straight up in her bed breathing very heavily and……..glowing?_

_A shriek is heard castle wide along with the panicked clicking of heels and feet hitting the floor. The lady in waiting and Court Magician are the first to arrive at the Queen's chambers. The Knight was not far behind. As the doors open a flood of darkness surrounds them, only the small glow of a single candle lighting their way. Donald quickly ignites the lamps with his wand and they rush to see to the Queen but are stopped dead in their tracks at the sight they beheld._

_A force field like orb of light now surrounded their Queen. No matter how she struggled or pounded on the sides she could not break free. She cried out to them and the trio seemed lost to confusion and concern. _

"_Please…do something." The Queen cried._

_Donald quickly moved over to her to try to calm her, he placed his hands upon the orb and it dissipated at once. Shocked the three quickly attended to the queen. She explained to them that the Storm had knocked open the window and frightened her, then the next thing she knew she was glowing. _

_Donald held his chin in thought for a moment. He wanted to test the theory that was looming through his mind but he wasn't sure how it would go over with the queen. He decided that he had to anyway. He knew he was right…he just knew it. _

_As Daisy comforted the shaking queen and the knight sat quietly in the corner waiting and watching as Donald lifted his staff in a peculiar manner. The lady in waiting's eyes grew with question as did the Queens as the mage's eyes grew angry. The queen immediately started glowing again and without warning the force field returned sending the lady in waiting sailing to the floor. Donald dropped his staff to the floor as they all starred in shock and realization of what had just occurred._

"_The baby…" The queen spoke._

"_The baby was protecting itself wasn't it?" She finished._

_The duck could only nod. _


	16. Chapter Sweet 16: The awakening

**Sweet Sixteen: The awakening **

As the soft glow of morning spread across Disney Castle and the blanket of night lifted, the quiet whimpers of a restless princess echoed throughout the great halls. Inside her dreams the princess feels the cold of darkness smother her. She gasps for air reaching out to the light but it is too late. She begins to fall.

_Falling…_

....................................

....................................................Falling........................

....................................

.....................

...

_She appears on a platform of stained glass. Her hands resting upon the glass as she lifts her face to see her surroundings. She quickly guards herself as her heart began pounding out of control, her mind racing without a true thought. She looks up into the nothingness. Darkness has eaten every ounce of light. Below her stained glass images of her kingdom and through the glass more darkness._

"_Seven Princesses…" An unknown voice spoke._

_Suddenly before her the seven __appeared. Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Snow White, Ariel, Jasmine and young girl with red hair who resembled one of the keyblade bearers her father had told her about… what was her name??? Kairi…_

_The princesses appeared to be there before her, but she could see right through them. They did not speak or move as if they were sleeping with their eyes open._

"_Seven Hearts…" The strange voice continued. The princess began to look around frantically searching for the one who spoke to her._

"_Who are you?" She cried out._

"_What do you want from me?" She finished breathlessly searching for answers._

"_You are the one who will connect their hearts." The voice smirked._

_On the platform three objects appeared. A heart shaped necklace, A Sword, and A wand. Each item glowing more brilliantly with each passing moment._

"_Choose your weapon." The voice commanded._

"_I don't want a weapon, I…I don't want to fight you." The young princess pleaded._

_Still there was silence. She had to be dreaming. This had to be a dream; maybe if she played along she would wake up in her bed, with her stuffed animals and her toys she thought._

_She walked over to the items on display and looked over each one with care. She walked up to the wand and the light grew dim. She moved on the to the sword and the light shown just a bright as it had before, however when she moved next to the necklace the light became so brilliant that she had to guard her eyes from it. She carefully picked up the necklace and everything dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared. _

"_You have chosen the path of the Queen." The mysterious voice smiled._

_The seven princesses had then begun to disappear one by one and one by one they were replaced with black oooz-like creatures with sharp claws._

"_But with every new path there will be danger…" The voice warned._

"_Dangers that you must surpass to complete your destiny…" The voice finished._

"_What destiny? What are these creatures? And of course I chose the path of the Queen; I will be Queen of Disney Kingdom right?" The frightened princess retorted._

"_I…I have to fight these things?" She whispered under her breath_

"_What do I fight with?" She yelled out to the voice._

_Suddenly a strange key blade appeared in her hand. It was Pink and pearl colored with sharp stars near the ends. She held the keyblade high in her hands and looked over it for a moment before turning her attention back to the strange oozy creatures._

"_What would my father do?" She thought for a moment…remembering all of the years her father was away from her because of these things. Her anger grew and her eyebrows furrowed. She looked up at them as tears started to form._

"_If it's a fight they want…" She sniffed._

_Quickly the princess slashed at the creatures and one by one they dissipated into the floor. The keyblade grew with a great light making it difficult for the girl to hold on to. She lifted it into the air as a powerful beam shot from the end splitting the keyblade into two._

"_When the presences of great dangers arise…you may find two is better than one." The voice simmered._

_Suddenly the floor began to shake and the glass had begun to break off. No matter which way she ran the pieces were falling and soon so was she._

_She appeared upon a new glass platform. This one held pictures depicting great battles and…_

"_My father!" She cried out as she ran to his image. Just as she reached it a strange black shadow had begun to absorb itself into a large black force. Its head was that of a demon and arms so large that it took up most of the sight of it. She did not scream. Why wasn't she screaming in panic? Why wasn't she crying for her mother? She looked down at the two keyblades in her hands and then to the newly formed creature before her._

"_Right…" She said just under her breath as she began to run towards the creature with all the force she could muster. She leapt onto the creature's arms as it began trying to slash at her with the other. She swung the swords hard, hitting it over and over. She leapt to the other arm slashing over and over again until the creature fell to its knees. _

"_Finish it…" The voice called out._

_The princess looked upon the creature that lay before her. It appeared to be hurting quite a bit and it was no longer trying to attack her. Why would the voice urge her to "finish it" if there were no longer a threat?_

"_No…that's enough!" The princess retorted as she had come to her decision. _

_The beast dissipated before her as did her keyblades. Shocked the princess took a step back only to feel herself falling again. As she fell she heard the words of the voice echoing in her ears._

"_You hold an equal share of them…"_

_"You were born to heal the broken worlds…"_

_"The one who will connect their hearts…"_

_"You are the prophecy's chosen one…"_

The princess whimpers again and again tossing and turning in her bed. She suddenly awakes with beads of seat pouring down her face. She holds her breath to try to calm her heart rate and places her hand to her chest.

"It was a dream…it was just a…" She started but ceased in the middle of her sentence as her hand had brushed against something around her neck. She lifted the item to her view and gasps.

"The necklace…"


	17. Ch 17 Are U a good witch or a bad witch?

**Are You A Good Witch Or A Bad Witch My Dear???**

Minnuette quickly got dressed and rushed down the great hall to her parent's chambers. The door was only slightly cracked and she peeked in with great anticipation and anxiety.

"Father…Mother…" She whispered.

"Come in my child...We mustn't lurk in doorways…it's rude…" an unfamiliar female voice beckoned.

Minnuette was a little taken back as she opened the door she noticed that both of her parents still slept as the light from the morning had not yet reached their faces. On the terrace just outside the bay window there were three old women in robes around a spinning wheel.

The first woman that had beckoned her was a rather plump woman with silver hair. She wore a plain black robe and her face was quite hidden all but her bright red lips that just peered out from the crease of her cloak. She stood short compared to the other two leaning her elbow on the spinning wheel.

The second she noticed was a tall thin woman with grey hair. She looked unpleasant to say the least. Her face was not fully visible just as the others yet the princess could just make out the woman's narrow beady eyes. She stood tall in a red cloak behind the one who was spinning with a smirk that was most unwelcoming. This made her draw back a little until she noticed the last woman.

The last she noticed was a rather frail looking old woman who seemed to be leaning into the wheel to hold herself up. Her robe was black with purple lining and again her face was mostly hidden, all the princess could make out was a pale green sickly complexion. And figured the woman must be ill. This tugged at the princess's heart a little. The oldest woman then set herself down at the spinning wheel while a shiny black bird with oily eyes flew up and sat just to the right of her old shoulders. She began spinning and what had appeared to the girl to be gold thread.

"Come in child…come in…" The old woman beckoned her again.

As the princess reluctantly approached the old women the three gave a rather clumsy nod to her.

"Who…" The frightened girl began.

"We are friends dear…Friends who want to see you to reach your full potential. Today is a very special day is it not my child?" The old woman who was spinning said in a sweet yet rather sly tone.

"Yyyess…today is my birthday." The girl said as she twitched and played with her dress looking down at the floor and then over to her sleeping parents.

"And not just any birthday…am I right? The old woman in the red cloak began as Minnuette shook her head in confirmation.

"Let's see, you should have something very special for your sixteenth birthday." The old woman with red lips smiled.

"Now what to give a princess who has everything sisters???" The oldest woman in purple said as she smiled and raised her eyebrows to the other two.

Minnuette was no longer afraid at this point more like interested and much consumed by the women and their gift. She had seemingly forgotten about her parents that were still sleeping which was the very suspicion that had led her to be afraid in the first place.

The two old women just smiled at the princess as the oldest woman in purple reached down and broke a piece of the gold thread off. Each woman then took told of the thread as three charms soon appeared upon it.

"Come here child and receive your gift." The one in purple said sweetly as the shiny black bird let out a caaaaaaaaa.

"Hush simple bird!" The woman scolded.

"Forrr me?" The princess said as the woman dangled the charms in front of her.

Minnuette approached the woman as the old woman took her hand and placed the charm bracelet lightly in her palm and closed it. She lifted the princesses' face to her as she spoke.

"Listen well child, this is no ordinary charm bracelet. This is a powerful tool that you can use to summon great forces to your aid. People…maybe even your parents would keep such a charm from you as to hide you from your true potential. This is to be our secret as seemingly your parents still see you as a child and that you are not old enough to wield such magic…but we know you are ready... you understand?" The old woman finished as Minnuette nodded and placed the charm around her wrist admiring it.

"Oh how beautiful" Minnuette said as she turned to thank the women only to see that they had vanished. She looked around and down the balcony but could not find them anywhere. Suddenly a voice came to her again.

"Remember this is our secret, no one must know or you will loose more than the magic you were given." The strange voice echoed as it too dissipated and was not to be found again.

The princess again awoke in her bed surrounded by her stuffed animals and beads of sweat poured down her face.

"What is going on?" She said aloud to herself wondering if she were really awake this time.

She looked around the room and spotted a flower vase filled with water on her bedside table. She quickly got out of her bed, rushed over to the vase and took the roses out then proceeded to dump the water over her head. Just as she turned around she noticed that Daisy was standing in her doorway with a most curious expression on her face.

"What in the world are you doing child?" Daisy scolded her as she grabbed a few towels from the bathing room and proceeded to dry her off.

Remembering what the old women had said she thought to only tell her of her first dream.

"I had a nightmare." The princess began as she explained the events of the dream to the lady in waiting.

"Then I woke up with this necklace on" The princess finished. Daisy was more than taken back she knew she had to take her to the King and Queen at once with this information.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and then take you to your parents. They will be most interested in these events…to say the least." Daisy concluded as she helped the princess dress.

In the throne room the Queen was preparing for the birthday celebration, decorating and assisting in choosing flowers and checking the guest list. The King was over by the thrones trying summoning spells to see if he could summon himself back to the castle.

Minnuette and Daisy approached them quietly although the look on the lady in waiting face made both the king and Queen cease what they were doing and walk hastily over to greet them. The King placed his scepter onto the throne and the Queen just held onto the glasses she had in her hands.

"Your majesties…" Daisy curtsied as did the princess.

"What is it Daisy? What has happened?" The Queen stated worriedly as the king stood by his arm around her shoulder.

"The princess has need to speak with you. The strange dreams have begun and I fear…the prophecy has as well." Daisy concluded as her head hung to the floor.

All that could be heard after that moment was the shattering of the glasses that the Queen had been holding as each of them fell from her hands before she knew what had happened.

can you guess who the three old women were??? The first is Ursela from the little mermaid. The second is Lady Tremaine from Cinderella and the thrid tempress of all evil of course is Malifecent. I think it is rather appropriate that they are trying to sway her away from her parents and to lie to them at this time. She is just turning 16 and the prophecy has begun. She is in desperate need of guidence and who better to guide her than three sweet old women...LOL.. the plot thickensDA DADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!


	18. Ch 18 Interlude: Puzzle Pieces

Interlude: Puzzle Pieces

After the silence broke, the look on the Queens face was enough to scare away nearly all of the servants that were currently working on the decorations. They fled as fast as their feet could carry them out of the great hall…all except the loyal three. They had seen her face turn that way only once before…and no one wanted a repeat of the day the king left this last time.

"Mickey…?" The Queen began, eyeing her past husband for some kind of answer or spark of hope. But alas she could find none as the King lowered his head and bit his bottom lip.

"I will find myself!" The King proclaimed to her as he took her hands into his. "I promise." He sighed.

The princess began to wonder more and more about the dream she had that night. Her thoughts began to race and soon her face became as pale as a ghost, as she remembered reading something in the library about a spinning wheel and three women.

"Minnuette…What is it?" The Queen asked. Minuette's eyes began to widen and just when she looked like she was about to give her answer she darted off toward the library, leaving the King, Queen and remaining few subjects puzzled.

"Minnuette where are you goooinnng?" The Queen called out.

"I have to look something up!" The young princess called back and continued on her quest.


	19. Ch 19 All That Glitters

**All That Glitters…**

The King and Queen were left baffled to say the least at their daughter's curious behavior. Yet the lady in waiting couldn't help but notice a peculiar look upon the king's face. He held his chin in his hand and let his eyebrows furrow a bit. Suddenly after a moment just as if he had bitten his own tongue his eyes widened.

"The Bracelet." The king began, no louder than a soft whisper. The queen stood silent for a moment trying to connect with her husband's thoughts but was left with only questions and a familiar feeling of worry. Finally after a few solemn moments, the dysphasic wizard spoke up.

"SOO WHADA ABOUTT DA BRWACELET...AHMWEELL…yea…" Donald bellowed and then paused realizing that he was almost screaming at the King. His head lowered in a bit of shame, but then his eyes rose in a goofy yet apologetic manner. The king did not seem to care as he continued to stand still with the look of wondering upon his face.

"Everyone! I need you to follow me to the study. And make sure that no one else follows. For what I am about to reveal to you was promised never to be uttered again; however in these desperate times I find myself with no alternative." The king announced. The Wizard and Warrior's faces turned from confusion to determination.

"Donald! Fetch Merlin at once and meet us in my study." The King ordered as he took the Queens hand in his and led the remainder of the group down the hall towards the Library. The Wizard nodded and dissipated at once to fetch the old Wizard.

As the party reached the library they came upon the little Princess buried behind a pile of books. The Queen scurried up to her daughter pulling her away from her task. As the little Princess politely protested every step of the way.

"Please ma ma, just allow me finish. I'm onto something, I can feeel iiit." Minuette said softly, as her voice began to drift off while she eyed her bracelet and stroked it with her finger.

"You're onto something alright. I wish you would just take that thing off and be rid of it!" The Queen stated in a demanding tone.

"NO!" The King interjected. "No… she cannot take it off just yet. If she removes that bracelet there is no telling what it or she may do!" The king continued. Noticing the curious look upon his child's face he paused a moment and bit his lip. He thought hard to choose his next words carefully as Merlin and Donald began to appear in the room.

"Minuette, I know I have not yet earned the right to ask you of anything, but please do this one favor for me. Please leave the bracelet on and take your books to your room to do your investigation." The king pleaded.

The Queen was puzzled for a moment and then caught the King's concerned eyes. The Princess looked deep into her father's eyes for a moment and then settled herself to do as he asked. After all…he is or will be her father.

After Minuette took her leave, the group closed in around the King. The King took the Queen's hand and looked deeply into her eyes. This was going to be hard for her to understand and even harder for her to accept. He knew this. He pursed his lips for a moment and then held her face in his hands as he began.

"Minnie, what I am about to tell you is going to be very hard for you especially. I want you to know now that once I say what I am about to say there is no telling how it may change our future. Do you understand?" The king said with regret already written all over his face.

The Queen looked her young King over and accepted their fate with a silent nod. The King then turned to the others and sighed with a great hesitancy.

"I am going to tell you the story about the bracelet." The king said…almost choking on his words.

"It is just a bracelet…isn't it your majesty?" The lady in waiting queried.

"No Daisy, I am afraid not. You see…All that glitters is not gold." And with that the King began to recount what was once forgotten…a long…long time ago.

Just a little teaser...Chapter 20 will make you question everything you thought you knew...

Love Miss_Minnie


End file.
